Decisões do Tempo
by Nalini Ribeiro
Summary: Episódio pósGraduatin Day. Com Abby já de volta ao trabalho, e nada de Stamos!


Decisões do tempo

**_Anteriormente em ER:_** Luka diz à um padre como perdeu sua família. Uma amiga croata dele conta para Abby como ele era falante e animado na faculdade. Weaver conversa com sua mãe biológica. Sam falando para Luka que não queria ter mais filhos. Abby cuidando de Joe (cena de Graduation day).

**County General em Chicago**.

A triagem estava lotada. Uma ambulância acabava de deixar o hospital. Sam chega ao hospital para seu turno. No balcão de recepção encontrava-se Jerry, recém-chegado, Ray e Neela, um trabalhando em cada computador. A pessoa que ela queria não estava lá.

Sam – _Hey Jerry. __Bem vindo de volta! Vc viu a Dra. Weaver por aí?_

Jerry – _Ela ainda trabalha aqui?_- Disse o recepcionista q ao ver o olhar da amiga completa – _Desculpa...Acabei d voltar, ainda não encontrei quase ninguém._

Sam – _Nem o Luka ou a Abby?_

Jerry – _Não. Desculpa_.

Sam olha para Ray e neela q estão d costas pra ela. Ela precisava de um favor o mais rápido possível, teria que ser um dos dois.

Sam – _Ray, tem como vc me fazer um favor?_

Ray – _Claro! O q é?_

Sam – _Vem comigo até o lounge._

Ray desconfiado vai, sob o olhar reprovador de Neela.

_Abertura original._

_ER _

_goran visnjic  
maura tierney  
mekhi phifer  
parminder nagra  
linda cardelline  
shane west  
scott grime  
and  
laura innes_

_created by  
michael crichton_

**Brasil, 13 de agosto de 2006.**

O hospital da Usp. Pronto-socorro.Triagem lotada e os médicos atendendo um por vez. Dois médicos, um homem branco já idoso(Dr.Ricardo Yousef) e uma mulher mulata bonita que aparenta uns 35 anos(Dra. Ingra Mello),e uma enfermeira estão conversando na sala dos médicos quando uma ambulância para lá fora. Rapidamente, Stephanie (uma moça de 16 anos) corre para a sala dos médicos:

Stephanie – _Galera, esqueci de avisar que tinha ambulância chegando!_

Dr.Yousef – _O que chegou pra gente? Disse o doutor enquanto colocava a luva e se dirigia à triagem._

Ste – _Acidente doméstico, 2 queimados. A criança ta pior. A mãe ta com queimaduras leves apenas mas quis vir junto_ - Disse a menina quando eles estavam se aproximando da maca.

Dra.Mello – _Onde a srta pensa q vai?_

Ste – _Vou com vcs. Só tem uma enfermeira aqui talvez vcs precisem d ajuda._

Dra. Mello _– Eu sempre me virei sozinha, e nós estamos em 3 aqui. Na sua condição não é bom ficar exposta a isso tudo._

Ste- _Mas..._

Dra. – _Nem mas, nem meio mas Stephanie. Volta pro balcão!_

Ste- _Mas mãe...você sabe q eu gosto disso..._ - Disse a menina quando a maca e os médicos já estavam distantes.

**Chicago, 17 de Outubro de 2006.**

Luka e Abby estão na área de ambulância, prontos para um trauma que está chegando.

Luka – _Mas pq vc tem essa mania de sempre acordar a noite?!_

Abby - _Eu não posso resistir. Eu tenho q ver se Joe está bem, respirando._ - Diz a moça bocejando.

Luka – _Ele tem 2 meses! Se vc continuar cuidadosa desse jeito, imagina quando ele tiver 15 anos?! Assim vc vai estar um caco sempre!_

Abby olha pra feio pra ele e boceja mais uma vez.

Abby – _Se eu estou tão caco assim arranja outra! Se é que você consegue..._

Luka – _Olha como vc fala comigo...conseguir eu consigo, mas quem disse que eu quero??_ Diz ele dando aquele sorriso fofo e abraçando discretamente a namorada.

Nesse momento chega Neela, residente da ala cirúrgica!

Neela – _Hey casal! __Vcs sabem oq está chegando?_

Nisso a ambulância chega

Abby – _Acho q não precisamos mais explicar_.

A porta abre e os paramédicos saem e puxam a maca.

Paramédico – _Mulher por volta do 60 anos encontrada na rua._

Abby – _Sinais vitais._

Paramédico - _Pulso 65. Pressão 11x6. Pômulos e algumas costelas quebradas, abdômen rígido...Já estava desacordada quando a encontramos._

Na sala de trauma II – Sam e Halle se juntam a eles.

Luka - _Okay gente. __Atenção com a paciente. Um, dois, três!_

Abby - _Pupilas reativas... Mas não a do olho esquerdo. Pequeno deslocamento de retina._

Neela - _Hemograma, chem-7, sumário de urina, chapas do tórax, face e... Vamos descartar hemorragia interna e estupro. Sam, pode pegar o kit?_

Halley – _Eu conheço ela de algum lugar._

Aparece Sam com o Kit.

Halley – _Acho que eu lembrei dela_.- Diz a enfermeira saindo da sala

Luka – _Halley, precisamos de vc aqui._

Abby – _Onde será q ela foi?_

Na cortina 1.

Halley – _Dra. __Weaver, a sra poderia vir aqui um minuto?_

Weaver – _Agora não Halle._

Halle _– É importante. Uma paciente antiga sua está d volta, desta vez na sala de trauma._

Weaver decide acompanhar a enfermeira e ao chegar na sala de trauma...

Abby – _Já ia mandar o FBI atrás de vc Halle._

Halle – _Desculpa, mas é q eu lembrei q essa mulher esteve aqui cerca de 2 anos atrás.Não tinha como esquecer dela._

Neela – _Pq não?_

Weaver olhava estarrecida para a mulher na maca.

Weaver – _Pq ela é minha mãe..._ – Diz isso em meio a uma lágrima escorrendo.

_Intervalo._

_**Parte II**_

**Brasil, 15 de Outubro de 2006.**

De volta ao Hospital da Usp. Dessa vez vemos Stephanie de costas q entra correndo pelas portas da triagem.

Stephanie - _Cadê?!?!_ - Diz a menina exaltada para a enfermeira q passava.

Enfermeira – _Fica calma... Na sua condição não é bom se exaltar tanto assim._

Nessa hora a câmera pega as duas de lado e mostra a adolescente com uma barriga maior. A adolescente estava grávida. Ela começa a chorar e a enfermeira a segura dando apoio

Nisso aparece Dr. Yousef.

Yousef – _Stephanie, você vem comigo, mas tem q ficar calma._

A menina não diz nada apenas olha chorando para o Dr.

Eles chegam até uma porta vai e vem com uma parte em vidro. Stephanie se adianta pra entrar, mas o médico a para.

Dr. Yousef – _Fica por aqui a gente precisa conversar ainda._

Ste - _Eu quero ficar com ela, Ricardo._ Diz a menina chorando e olha pra dentro da porta.

A mãe, a Dra. Ingra Mello estava deitada em um leito com vários aparelhos ao lado numa sala clara, porém silenciosa. O único barulho que se ouvia era o da grande máquina que mantinha a mulher viva.

Dr. Yousef – _Stephanie, ela sofreu um acidente de carro. Teve pneumotórax várias costelas quebradas e outras coisas q foram o de menos. Ela está sem atividade cerebral faz muito tempo..._ (Nesse momento Stephanie perdeu o controle e começou a chorar desesperadamente) _eu queria conversar com você sobre doação. Isso está sendo tão difícil pra mim quanto pra você, mas nós sabemos q ela nunca iria querer isso pra ela. Como você é a única parente viva, é você quem precisa consentir com a doação ou não_.

Ste – _Vamos fazer isso depois... por favor...eu quero ficar com ela._

Dr.Yousef consente com a cabeça.

(Nesse momento começa a tocar a música Love in the Afternoon – Legião Urbana)

_(É tão estranho, os bons morrem jovens  
Assim parece ser quando me lembro de você  
Que acabou indo embora, cedo demais)._

Stephanie entra lentamente na sala, chorando. Pega um banco e senta do lado da mãe.

Ste - _Mãe... Eu fui no médico igual você mandou...o Edu foi comigo...eu tava tentando te ligar pra contar que você vai ter uma neta. Pq. você tinha q me deixar agora mãe?! _– A menina abaixa a cabeça e encosta junto com a da mãe, chorando.

Do lado de fora da sala Dr. Yousef assiste a tudo. Sua amiga se foi, deixando órfã a filha adolescente grávida. Uma enfermeira se aproxima

Dr.Yousef – _Sabe Sueli... é tão estranho...Dra. Ingra, uma das melhores do hospital foi tirada de nós de uma forma tão horrível._

Sueli – _Foi acidente de carro né?! Saiu no jornal uma matéria falando. O motorista estava em alta velocidade e passou no sinal vermelho. Ele morreu também._

Dr.Yousef – _Tantas vidas são tiradas de nós por coisas bestas. Irresponsabilidade, bebida..._

Disse o doutor com a voz embargada e os olhos vermelhos.

_(Vai com os anjos, vai em paz  
Era assim todo dia de tarde, a descoberta da amizade  
Até a próxima vez, é tão estranho  
Os bons morrem antes  
Me lembro de você e de tanta gente  
Que se foi cedo demais)._

Stephanie se levanta, sai da sala se olhar pra ninguém. Vai no banheiro, entra numa cabine e tranca a porta. Recosta na parede da cabine e desaba mais ainda enquanto agachava encostada na parede. Pega o celular e liga pra alguém. Depois de algum tempo desliga.

Ste – _Mãe, pq vc me deixou sozinha?! _

**Chicago, 17 de Outubro de 2006.**

Na sala de Trauma II estão todos meio chacoalhados com a noticia. Dra. Weaver se aproxima de Hellen, sua mãe e fica por lá.

Abby - _Okay. Nenhum corte significativo nos lábios e nenhum sinal de sêmen. Isso é ótimo._

Neela – _Então eu vou subir com ela para o centro cirúrgico. Eles já estão nos esperando._

Weaver – _O que ela tem?_

Neela – _Ela está com hemorragia. O baço dela deve estar rompido, precisamos subir imediatamente_.

Weaver – _Eu vou com vocês._

Neela – _Ok!_

A maca, Weaver e Neela deixam a sala de trauma.

Abby – _Dessa eu não sabia. Eu achei que os pais da Kerry tinham morrido quando ela era jovem._

Halley – _Os pais adotivos sim. Essa é a mãe biológica dela. Ela veio aqui dois anos atrás conhecer a Dra. Weaver._

Luka – _Imagino como está sendo difícil pra Kerry. Mais uma vez ela aqui com alguém que ela ama na maca._

Sam – _É... o mar não está pra peixe_. – Ao dizer isso Sam sai da sala e vai até a recepção.

Sam – _Jerry, os exames que o Ray pediu hoje cedo já chegaram?_

Jerry – _Já e estão com ele_.

Sam – _Ele já os pegou?_

Jerry – _Já... Já faz é tempo isso sim._

Sam – _Você sabe onde ele ta?_

Jerry – _Suturas._

E Sam sai em direção à sala.

Neste momento chega Morris.

Morris – _Jerry, meu doce de côco! Seja bem vindo!_ Diz o médico rindo.

Jerry – _Obrigada Dr. Morris. O mesmo pra você._

A intern Jane aparece.

Jane – _Dr. Morris, o senhor podia vir dar uma olhada na minha paciente?_

Morris – _Mas eu acabei de chegar!_

Luka – _Morris vai!_ – Luka tinha acabado de chegar à recepção.

Na sala de exames 3.

Morris – O que nós temos?

Jane – _Michaela Harison, 18 anos, dor na barriga, quadrante inferior direito. Pedi consulta cirúrgica pra checar apendicite._

Morris – _Ok! Quando aquelas lesmas da cirurgia chegar me avisem_.

Albright chega a tempo de ouvir o comentário.

Albright – _Lesma é a senhora sua mãe seu paspalho_. – Diz a cirurgiã pegando a ficha da paciente.

Morris – _Olha como você fala comigo! Sua... Sua...vadia!_

A paciente e Jane olham espantadas para Morris e Albright.

Albright – _E mais uma vez o idiota do Morris me faz descer aqui pra liberar leitos. Vamos subir. Você não estúpido! _– Disse a cirurgiã quando Morris se encaminhava junto à maca.

Na cortina 2 está Abby cuidando de uma senhora com diabetes.

Abby – _Se a senhora não parar com esses hábitos nunca vai melhorar! Vai ficar vindo ao hospital direto._

Jerry chega.

Jerry – _Abby, a babá ligou_.

Abby – _De novo?!_

Jerry – _Ela disse que a mãe dela está doente e que ela precisa ir pra casa. A outra babá que devia ficar à tarde não chegou._

Abby saindo da sala – _Porque será que ela está demorando tanto?_

Jerry – _Porque ela não vai... Desculpa, não deu tempo de dar o recado_.

Abby sai furiosa e atende ao telefone pra tentar resolver o problema.

Na sala de suturas, Ray e Sam estão conversando enquanto ele sutura uma paciente desacordada.

Sam – _Ray, você vai me falar onde estão os exames ou não?!_

Ray – _Deixa só eu terminar aqui... E pronto. Mas primeiro por que você não me conta o que aconteceu?_

Sam olha incrédula.

Sam – _Você sabe o que aconteceu. Sei lá... eu ainda estava chocada com a história do Steve. Eu queria me distrair, saí e conheci esse cara._

Ray – _Você já falou com ele?_

Sam – _Olha, eu não quero sermões eu só quero saber se eu estou ou não grávida. Eu não tive coragem de fazer exame de farmácia._

Ray – _Estão aqui os seus exames._

Ele entrega pra ela um envelope e fica parado em frente a ela esperando uma reação.

Ela abre o envelope e checa o resultado.

Sam – _Merda... _– Ela abaixa a cabeça tentando descobrir o que fazer.

Ray – _Hey, não é tão ruim assim._

Sam – _Obrigada pelo exame._

E sai da sala.

Ray fica lá parado, tentando descobrir que bicho mordeu a enfermeira.

_Intervalo_

_**Parte III**_

**Brasil, São Paulo, 16 de Outubro de 2006.**

Cemitério da Lapa em São Paulo.

Muitas pessoas vestidas de preto, muitas chorando em volta de um túmulo e um caixão prestes a ser descido. O padre rezava com as pessoas para que o corpo da médica fosse levado em paz. Próximo ao túmulo vemos Stephanie toda de preto e seu namorado atrás a abraçando. Um rapaz alto, olhos claros e corpo definido, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Padre – _Que o Senhor receba esta alma que salvou da morte muitas pessoas. Ela que cuidou de toda a família por anos, trabalhou fielmente no hospital e tem um descanso. Imposto mas que será bom pra ela. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém. O senhor esteja com Ingra._ – Disse o padre fazendo o sinal da cruz, sendo repetido pelas pessoas presentes.

Chegando no cemitério neste momento, dois senhores bem vestidos se aproximam de Stephanie.

Senhor – _Com licença, vc é Stephanie, filha da Sra. Ingra Mello?_

Ste – _Sim, sou eu sim. Quem são os senhores?_

O outro senhor q fala dessa vez.

Senhor – _Meu nome é César Braz, trabalho para o Juizado de menores, e esse é Reginaldo Neves da Polícia Federal e precisamos falar com vc._

Numa padaria no Alto da Lapa Stephanie, Braz e Neves estão entrando juntamente com o namorado da Stephanie.

Ste – _Du, vai pegar minha bolsa no carro por favor, eu esqueci lá!_

Eduardo – _Ta bom pede um café pra mim._

Os três q ficaram sentam numa mesa.

Ste – _Pois não. Os senhores querem falar comigo e eu quero falar com o senhor, Sr.Braz. Eu queria dar entrada num processo de emancipação. Eu estou órfã, não tenho mais ninguém, estou grávida e preciso me virar sozinha. O melhor jeito é me emancipar._

Braz – _Foi o que eu pensei quando o amigo da sua mãe, Dr. Ricardo Yousef, me procurou hoje cedo. Seria fácil conseguir emancipação pra vc. Porém eu notei um detalhe. Você conhece seu pai Stephanie?_

Ste – _Não. Minha mãe o conheceu quando morou fora durante a faculdade. Ele me deu seu nome e mandou pensão por um tempo mas ele morreu 7 anos atrás._

Neves – _Eu temo que não Srta. O Sr. Braz veio me procurar pedindo pra checar sua família. Como seu pai mora fora eu fiz alguns contatos e encontrei seu pai._

Ste- _O que? Como assim? Minha mãe me contou que ele tinha morrido...Me contou toda a história._

Nisso chega Eduardo com a bolsa e se senta ao lado de Stephanie.

Ste – _Onde ele ta?!_

Eduardo – _Ele quem?_

Ste_- Não to falando com vc! Então onde ele tá? Quem ele é? Por quê minha mãe me disse que ele tinha morrido?_

Neves – _Não posso te responder todas estas perguntas. Mas posso dizer que ele está em Chicago, EUA. Ele é médico, trabalha no County General. Você terá que ser levada pra lá por mim e ficará com ele._

Ste – _Espera um pouco _– Disse a menina engasgando, sem saber o que fazer - _Minha mãe acabou de morrer, e meu pai ressuscitou?! E eu vou ter q ir grávida pra um país que eu não conheço morar com uma pessoa q nunca ligou pra mim?_

Braz – _É a lei vc não pode ficar sozinha._

Eduardo – _Ela fica comigo._

Neves – _Vc tem quantos anos?_

Eduardo – _Quase 18._

Braz – _Quase 18 não é 18!_

Ste – _Mas eu não quero ir! Eu tenho minha vida aqui! E se esse pai nunca quis me conhecer eu também não quero conhece-lo! Minha mãe deve ter tido os motivos dela pra me dizer que ele morreu. Deve ser um canalha, no mínimo._

Neves – _Se vc quer tanto a emancipação assim, nós vamos, vc nem precisa ficar com ele. Tendo a assinatura é o que importa. Sem a assinatura dele não consigo te emancipar, seria como estar fazendo contra a vontade dele._

Ste – _Eu não quero encontra-lo._

Neves _– É preciso. Só assim vc vai conseguir ser livre._

Ste - _Mas ele é de outro país._

Neves- _Isso não importa. Ele te registrou, então é seu pai._

Ste – _Mas... _– a menina fica sem reação - _Quando a gente vai?_

Neves – _Quando vc quiser!_

Ste- _Eu quero ir amanhã então! Mas não fico lá mais que 4 dias!_

Neves – _Ta bom, mas vc já tem visto? Passaporte pelo menos?_

Ste – _Tenho. Meu visto ainda dura mais um ano. Minha mãe disse uma vez que era bom tê-lo em dia, vai q dava a louca e a gente resolvia ir pra Disney._

Um silêncio mortal se abate sobre a mesa. Ninguém se atreveu a falar mais nada, respeitando o luto da Stephanie.

Chicago, County General, 17 de Outubro de 2006. 

Ray chega na recepção. Jerry está lá pronto pra ir embora e Frank estava sentado comendo donuts. Neela estava lá também assinando algumas fichas.

Ray _– E aí grandões? Por um acaso vcs viram a Sam._

Jerry – _Ela passou aqui, mas eu não vi pra onde foi._

Frank faz uma careta de repente, solta um grande, sonoro e fedorento pum – _Ufaa... Como já reparou eu estava ocupado demais._

Ray olha pra ele e finge não ter ouvido nada.

Ray – _Vc viu pra onde ela foi Neela?_

Neela – _Por quê vc ta perguntando pra mim?! Eu to com cara de alguém que fica cuidando da vida dos outros? Eu tenho cara d quem cuida da SUA vida? Desculpa, não vi ninguém. Na verdade nem queria estar aqui._

E a indiana sai andando em direção à sala dos médicos. Chegando lá encontra Abby sentada de costas.

Neela – _Eu não acredito nisso. Sabia que o Ray e a Sam estão de segredinho?! Desde hoje cedo e..._

Abby – _Shhhhhh..._ - A indiana faz uma cara d que não entendeu nada, mas não ficou muito curiosa quando ouviu um bebê chorando desesperadamente – _O Joe ESTAVA dormindo._

Neela – _Ai meu Deus, desculpa. Não dava pra ver que ele tava no seu colo._

Abby ficou balançando de um lado pro outro com o bebê pra tentar acalma-lo o que com toda sua habilidade de mãe não demorou muito.

Neela – _Ele está tão lindo! Posso pega-lo um pouco?_

Abby – _Toma. Mas por favor, não o faça chorar de novo. To com uma enxaqueca horrível. Mas vale a pena né?!_

Nisso Luka Kovac entra na sala

Luka- _Olha quem veio visitar o papai._

Abby – _Olha que a nossa babá da tarde deu cano na gente de novo_ - Diz abby num tom sarcástico – _Eu não agüento mais. Ele é pequeno não pode ficar vindo ao hospital direto._

Luka – _É bom que ele adquiri imunidade_ – Diz ele enquanto se senta no sofá.

Abby dá uma olhada feia pra ele.

Luka – _Hey hey hey. __Vc tá muito estressada. Precisa relaxar um pouco_ – Nisso o croata a abraça e a puxa pro colo dele. Eles se beijam discretamente.

Neela – _Criança no recinto. Criança no recinto!_

Os dois param e riem.

Nessa hora Malik abre a porta.

Malik - _Abby sua paciente ta passando mal._

Abby – _Qual paciente?_

Malik – _A da diabetes._

Abby olha pra Luka

Abby – _E vc quer que eu fique relaxada?_

Luka ri.

Luka – _Pode ir a Neela ta cuidando do Joe._

Abby _– E vc?_

Luka – _Eu vou relaxar meus olhos um pouco _- Ele encosta a cabeça e fecha os olhos, sob o olhar reprovador de Abby.

Trauma I 

Abby - _O que aconteceu?_

Ray – _Não sei. Eu estava na recepção quando ela começou a pedir ajuda_.

Chuny – _Eu não consigo acesso pros remédios. As veias tão secas_.

Malik _– Tá difícil pra tirar a pressão._

Abby – _Belatriz, a senhora está me ouvindo?_

Belatriz, a senhora diabética estava deitada na maca. Ofegante, suando e com os olhos revirando respondeu

Belatriz – _Não se preocupe querida. Já vai passar_

Abby – _A senhora já teve isso antes?-_ Disse a médica auscultando os batimentos da senhora.

Belatriz – _É a terceira vez em 3 dias. No começo eu fiquei assustada, mas eu vi q passava._

Abby continuou os exames.

Abby – _Pupilas dilatadas. Preciso de uma tomografia. Belatriz, onde vc sente dor? Belatriz??_

Abby coloca a mão fechada entre as costelas da mulher e pressiona. Ela não responde mais.

Chuny – _Taquicardia._

Abby – _Desfibrilador! Belatriz fica com a gente! Carregando em 120. Afastem-se!_

O corpo da senhora treme inteiro, mas parece não adiantar.

_**Recuperação de cirugias.**_

Weaver está sentada ao lado do corpo de sua mãe na maca.

Luka aparece e entra no quarto,

Luka – _Como ela está?_

Weaver – _Tiraram o baço dela. Eu só queria saber por quê ela foi tão espancada assim._

Luka – _Quando for a hora vc vai saber. Vc não quer ir pra casa descansar?_

Weaver – _Não, eu quero ficar com ela_ – Dise a médica chorando discretamente – _Por quê as pessoas que eu amo sofrem tanto e me fazem sofrer? Sandy morta, Henry nasceu prematuro e doentinho, será tão difícil eu ficar em paz? Será castigo por eu não ser..."normal" ?_

Luka – _Er... Kerry, alguém apareceu e disse o heterosexualismo era a única coisa certa. O ser humano é teimoso, esse ensinamento nunca foi esquecido. Mas não existe certo nem errado quando se trata de amor. Eu sei como vc se sente. Já me senti exatamente igual. Quando perdi minha família perguntei o que tinha feito errado para Deus, mas entendei que certas coisas acontecem por acaso, e sempre é para o nosso melhor._

Weaver – _Obrigada por ter vindo Luka. De verdade._

Luka – _Dois meses atrás quando eu estava no seu lugar vc veio, me consolou e ficou com o meu filho pra ele não ficar sozinho._

Luka colocou a mãe no ombro da amiga demonstrando apoio.

Trauma I 

Abby – _Quanto tempo ela está assim?_

Ray – _42 minutos. Acho que já chega Abby!_

A médica respira fundo e desiste.

Abby – _Hora de morte: 15:29_

Malik – _O que diabos aconteceu com ela?_

Abby e Ray – _Derrame._

Ray – _Por ela ser diabética não deu atenção para os sintomas achando que eram por falta de cuidados, o que não deixa de ser._

Sam entra na sala.

Sam – _O ultra-som ta aqui?!_

Abby – _Na sala do lado!_

Ray – _Sam preciso falar com vc!_

Sam – _Depois._

O que eles não viram era Abby e Chuny olhando para os dois.

Intervalo 

**Brasil, São Paulo, 16 de Outubro de 2006.**

No mesmo dia em que enterrou sua mãe, Stephanie agora estava se arrumando para ir atrás de sua liberdade. Atrás de um pai que julgava morto. Ela e Eduardo chegam na casa dela.

Eduardo – _Pega só o que vc precisa levar pra viagem e vamos logo pra casa que eu estou cansado. Quando estiver acabando me avisa que eu ligo pro meu pai!_

Ste – _Por favor não me apressa, não me enche!_

A menina vai em direção ao quarto de sua mãe. Muitas vezes elas deitavam lá juntas para conversar. Fica observando a cama por alguns segundos. Abriu o guarda roupa de sua mãe e começou a pegar as roupas. Colocou-as dentro de uma grande mala. Foi interrompida por Eduardo.

Eduardo – _Acabou a cerveja?_

Ste – _Minha mãe tirou qualquer bebida alcoólica de casa quando descobriu que eu tava grávida. Onde vc tava quando eu contei isso?!_

Ela ficou quieta e continuou guardando as roupas. Foi até seu quarto, e pegou poucas roupas em seu armário q permaneceu cheio. Abriu uma gaveta e pegou seus documentos. Colocou-os dentro de uma bolsa junto com um álbum com várias fotos dela e da mãe. Ao fazer isso a menina deixou escapar uma lágrima. Fechou a mala e a bolsa. Estava pronta. Nunca tinha passado por tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo.

Ste – _Eduardo, o aparelho de medir pressão ta aí?!_

Edu – _Não sei._

Ste – _Olha pra mim, por favor?_

Edu – _Putz...Que saco! Não posso nem ver TV em paz._

Ao ouvir essa última frase, Stephanie revira os olhos. Como conseguiu se apaixonar por um desmiolado desse??Como conseguiu engravidar dele?!

Eduardo aparece no quarto

Edu – _Toma...TÁ aqui! Ce ta mal?!_

Ste – _To preocupada só isso. Aconteceu muita coisa hoje. To com medo de ter estressado o bebê._

Edu – _Ele é só um bando d coisa dentro da sua barriga. Nem é pessoa ainda._

Ste – _Olha como vc fala do meu filho!_

Edu – _É meu filho também e eu falo o que eu quiser!_

Ste – _Vc não merece ser pai. E minha bebê não merece ser sua filha._

Edu – _Não me enche o saco poxa! Nem parece que vc ta sofrendo!_

Ste – _To sofrendo mais do que vc jamais imaginou, mas como vc desconhece o amor, desconhece também a dor de perder alguém._

Edu – _Vc não ta normal_.

Ste – _Edu, pega a minha mala. Vamo embora. Amanhã a gente tem que acordar cedo pra ir pra Chicago._

Edu – _Houhou...Quem me incluiu nessa?_

Ste – _Eu inclui, pq?!_

Edu – _Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum! Eu te avisei que tenho o show da banda sábado!_

Ste – Vc vai me deixar ir sozinha, esperando um filho seu para aquele fim de mundo?!

Edu – _Agora o filho é meu, né? O que eu posso fazer? Foi vc que inventou essa viagem_!

Ste – _Eu não inventei nada! Eu fui obrigada a ir!! _– A menina começa a gritar

Edu – _Vc podia deixar isso pra depois, e ficava na minha casa eles iam acabar esquecendo._

Ste – _Eu tenho só 16 anos! Não quero passar 2 anos dependendo de vc e da sua família!_

Edu – _Esquece. Vamo embora._

Ste – _Vc pode ir sozinho, pq eu não vou_.

Edu – _Para de graça. Vc não tem ninguém._

Ste – _Eu sei me virar sozinha. Onde estava vc quando eu liguei ontem pra pedir ajuda?!?! Com seus super amigos pra variar. Cansei de ficar pra trás. Agora sai da minha frente._

Eduardo, cansado de um dia tão desgastante e de levar tanto esporro da namorada desistiu de ficar. Pegou suas coisas e estava saindo do apartamento.

Edu – _Mas vc se vira pra ir amanhã._

Ste – _Eu nem considerei ir com vc!_

A menina fecha a porta. Estava realmente sozinha. Já não chorava mais. Não tinha mais forças pra isso. Sentou no sofá e recostou a cabeça. Ela só queria descansar e esquecer um dia tão horrível.

**Chicago, County General, 17 de Outubro de 2006.**

Na sala dos médicos estava Neela, Sam, Chuny e Pratt que acabara de chegar. Todos babando no pequeno Joe,

Chuny – _OMG! Ele tem os olhos do Luka!_

Neela – _Mas tem a boca da Abby._

Pratt – _Onde vcs vêem essas coisas?! Pra mim ele é só mais um bebê!_

Chuny – _Mas um bebê bonitinho confessa_.

Nisso Morris entra no lounge.

Morris – _Hey...Olha quem está aqui! Nosso pequeno Joe._

Neela – _Fala isso na frente da Abby e considere-se um homem morto._

Chuny sai de perto do pessoal e vai pra perto de Sam

Chuny – _Hey. __Vc tá bem?_

Sam – _To sim. Só to pensando em algumas coisas_.

Chuny – _Precisa de alguma ajuda?_

Sam – _Agora não. Obrigada Chuny_.

Sam sai do lounge em direção à recepção. No meio do caminho encontra Ray.

Ray – _Sam. Preciso falar com vc!_

Sam – _Fala._

Ray – _Aqui não._

Sam – _Ta bom. Vamos lá fora._

Ray – _Tenho uma idéia melhor._

_**Área das ambulâncias**_

Luka com Joe e encontra Abby sentada.

Luka com voz de criança – _Hey...Olha a mamãe aqui! Fala pra ela q a gente tava com saudade dela, fala!_

Abby – _Eu precisava descansar um pouco. Estou desconfiada que quando me deram os dons de ser mãe me tiraram um pouco da minha habilidade médica._

Luka – _Eu não ouvi isso_ – Diz Luka e começa a rir.

Abby – _É sério. Eu acabei de perder uma paciente com diabetes que está aqui faz dois dias esperando tratamento, pra acabar assim._

Luka – _Hey, olha pra mim. Vc não perdeu habilidade nenhuma. O que aconteceu foi que vc ficou muito tempo longe do trabalho que desacostumou com os nossos fracassos. Vc trabalhou super bem no trauma hoje de manhã, e salvou a vida da mãe da Kerry. Mas vc apagou isso com uma perda? Fica tranquila_

Abby pega Joe no colo e começa a ria – _Será que vc poderia parar de falar isso pra mim._

Luka – _Olha. Você está super estressada essa semana. Que tal a gnt fazer assim. A gente chega em casa, vc toma um belo banho, eu coloco o Joe pra dormir e depois a gnt pede comida chinesa e assite um filme...relaxa um pouco._

Abby – _Tudo isso menos de 3 horas pq é quando ele vai precisar mamar de novo._

Os dois riem felizes por terem aquele momento de paz

**No telhado**

Ray e Sam estão parados olhando a cidade um pôr-do-sol lindo acompanhando.

Ray – _Vai. Me conta o que aconteceu. Desde que vc viu o resultado do exame de gravidez vc não está bem._

Sam – _Vc viu o resultado?_

Ray – _Não. O exame era seu, não achei que devia saber. Mas como isso te deixou tão baqueada eu fiquei curioso._

Sam – _Eu realmente...esperava ter outra chance pra viver, ser feliz._

Ray – _Sam, qual foi o resultado?_

Sam – _O mais irônico é que eu nunca quis engravidar de novo_ – A enfermeira falava como se estivesse contando uma história muito antiga, perdida no tempo.

Ray – _Sam?_

Sam – _Deu negativo Ray. Eu não estou grávida._

Ray – _Não era isso que vc queria?_

Sam – _No começo era mas a chance de estar grávida de novo me mostrou q eu ainda podia ser feliz, podia aumentar minha família, dar um irmão ao Alex._

Ray – _Sam vc e jovem e bonita, vc pode muito bem cuidar do seu filho, se apaixonar por alguém e engravidar de novo._  
Sam – _Sabe, eu acho que eu perdi o direito de ser mãe de novo quando eu deixei q meu filho fosse seqüestrado, amarrado e jogado numa van. Eu não cuidei direito dele._

Ray – _Vc sempre cuidou direito do seu filho. Sempre cuidou muito do seu filho._

Sam – _Eu realmente achei que estivesse grávida. Achei q ia poder dividir essa alegria com o Alex._

Ray – _Vc ainda pode dividir muitas alegrias com ele_.

Sam – _Do que vc ta falando Ray?_

Ray – _To falando disso_ – Ele anda em direção à enfermeira, a segura e lhe dá um beijo. Longo e bonito. Quando eles terminam de se beijar, se olham por um tempo.

Sam – _Sabe, eu nunca me imaginei beijando vc. Mas eu até que gostei_.

Ray – _Até que gostou? Calma aí q eu vou fazer melhor dessa vez_ – Deu-lhe um beijo ardente. A câmera se distanciou e vemos um céu maravilhoso de pôr-do-sol com Ray e Sam se beijando: A cena perfeita. **(Desculpem... tenho que colocar meu comentário aqui... SEMPRE pensei nessa cena...Eu TINHA q fazer alguma coisa pra coloca-los juntos, por isso ela pediu pra ele o exame de gravidez! Agora vamos continuar a história e deixa-los se beijando um pouco!)**

_**Recepção**_

Morris estava lá fazendo nada só pra variar.

Frank – _Será que dá pra vc tirar o seu traseiro ruivo da minha carteira e sair do meu computador?_

Morris – _Calma Frankzinho. Mo-Mo já vai sair daqui depois que eu terminar de marcar meu encontro com essa gatinha da net._

Frank – _Vc falando assim da até nojo_ – Diz Frank com cara feia – _Por isso q vc só tem filho por inseminação artificial!_

Morris ia responder quando ouviu aquela uma voz conhecida falando com ele.

Albright – _Pq vc me chamou de vadia?! Quem vc pensa que é?_

Morris com medo foi recuando e começou a fugir para a área das ambulâncias.

Morris – _Foi...foi vc que começou me chamando de paspalho_.

Albright – _Não tem nem comparação. E não é xingamento, só estava sendo sincera_.

Morris – _Vc está tentando se desculpar?!_

Albright – _Claro que não. Só estou me explicando._

Morris – _Ahá! Vc não consegue ficar longe de mim!_

Albright – _Que mentira!_ – Depois de falar isso ela respira fundo, não agüenta e agarra o Morris como da primeira vez na farmácia.

_Intervalo_

_**Parte V - Final**_

**Brasil, São Paulo, 17 de Outubro de 2006.**

Já era tarde do dia 17, Stephanie chega no aeroporto de Guarulhos. Do mesmo carro em que está a menina sai também Dr. Ricardo.

Dr.Yousef – _Vc tem certeza que quer que eu vá?!_

Ste – _Claro. Eu não quero ir sozinha. Eu to com medo_.

Yousef – _Já reparei. Vc ta melhor?_

Ste – _Estou sim. Pararam as dores de cabeça já._

Entrando no Aeroporto eles encontram Braz do Juizado de Menores.

Braz – _Boa tarde. Como vcs estão?_

Yousef – _Melhorando._

Ste – _Não era o Nevez que ia comigo?_

Braz – _Era, mas devido às suas condições eu mandei ele ir primeiro com mais dois homens atrás do seu pai para avisa-lo que vc está indo_.

Ste – _Assim se ele me rejeitar eu não estarei presente_ – Disse a menina com um sorriso falso.

Braz – _Na verdade é basicamente isso mesmo_.

Yousef – _Vamos indo então?!_

Os três se dirigem ao balcão da American Airlines.

**Chicago, County General, 17 de Outubro de 2006.**

_**Sala de recuperação cirúrgica**_

Hellen está deitada na cama, já sem o ventilador. Weaver adormeceu sentada ao lado da mãe.

Hellen – _Kerry? Kerry...Acorda_.

Kerry – _Oi Hellen. __Como vc tá?_

Hellen – _To um pouco dolorida. O que aconteceu?_

Kerry – _Vc chegou aqui toda machucada. Meus amigos cuidaram de vc lá embaixo, depois te trouxemos pra cirurgia_ – Nesse momento Kerry boceja – _Mas passou. Estou feliz que vc acordou._

Hellen – _Vc ficou comigo esse tempo todo, não ficou?!_

Kerry – _Fiquei. Eu não podia deixa-la sozinha._

Helle pega na mão da filha.

Hellen – _Obrigada. Agora...Cadê meu neto?_

Kerry desconcertada pela pergunta sorri um pouco antes de responder.

Kerry – _Ta na casa da outra avó dele. Eu não quis traze-lo pra cá. Ele poderia acorda-la._

Hellen – _Eu quero conhece-lo._

As duas riem.

_**Louge dos médicos**_

Abby está se arrumando pra ir embora quando chega Neela.

Neela – _Você já está indo?_

Abby – _Já. Esse foi um dia muito longo pra mim. Preciso descansar_.

Neela – _Ah..._

Abby – _Por quê?_

Neela – _Eu pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos sair pra tomar um drink, alguma coisa._

Abby – _Desculpa. Hoje não vai dar. Eu prometi pro Luka que ia "relaxar"! rsrsrs_

Neela – _rs Tudo bem, não tem problema._

Abby – _Ah, e o Ray e a Sam? Vc ta sabendo alguma coisa?!_

Neela – _Não. Eu não preciso saber de nada. Afinal, nenhum dos dois e nada meu._

Abby – _Olha, vamos sair amanhã, o que vc acha? Eu deixo o Joe com o Luka e a gente sai pra se distrair um pouco._

Neela – _Ok! Agora eu tenho q voltar pra lá._

Luka chega com Joe no colo.

Neela – _Tchau. Pros três!_

Luka – _Tchau. O que ela tem?_

Abby – _Problema do coração._

Ao ver a cara de assustado do Luka, Abby completa.

Abby – _Não o coração... o de verdade...o..._

Luka ri.

Luka – _Eu sei é que eu adoro ver vc me explicando as coisas!_

E os dois saem em direção ao balcão da recepção.

_**Balcão da recepção.**_

Parecia tudo calmo no PS. Vários donuts estavam no balcão. Todo mundo se servindo. Estavam todos lá. Pratt, Chuny, Morris, Neela, Sam, Malik, Halle, Frank, Jerry, Ray, Luka e Abby que tinham acabado de chegar.

Luka – _O que é isso? Algum tipo de festa?_

Morris – _Será que eu não posso comprar donut's pros meus amigos queridos?_

Malik – _Se eu sou seu amigo querido eu não sei, mas vc pode comprar donut's pra mim_ _sempre!_ – Disse o enfermeiro apertando as bochechas do Morris.

Pratt – _Hey, hey! __Alguém conhece aqueles dois caras lá na triagem?_ – Na triagem vemos dois caras vestidos com uma roupa preta. Vemos o rosto desconhecido de um deles que estava virado para os médicos. O que estava de costas ainda não vimos.

Todos olham.

Chuny – _Deixa que eu vejo o que eles querem_

Halle – _Ahan...Fique a vontade querida._

Inês uma das enfermeiras aparece. Detesto acabar com a festa mas eu preciso de ajuda aqui.

Neela – _Podem deixar que eu vou. Acho que já to virando médica do PS de novo._

Sam – _Eu vou com vc._

Neela se vira e olha pra Abby.

Lá de fora, Chuny se vira e olha pros médicos lá dentro. Os três começam a entrar.

_**Montagem final**_

(Começa a tocar a música Fallen – Sarah McLachlan.)

_(Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight)_

Agora vemos Stephanie na sala de espera do aeroporto. Com as mãos na barriga e uma foto em uma das mão. Uma lágrima escorre do olho da menina. Seu futuro era incerto. Ricardo Yousef chega perto da menina. Ela se levanta e eles vão em direção ao portão de embarque.

Na sala de recuperação cirúrgica vemos Hellen sentada com Henry. Ela e Kerry se divertindo com as gracinhas que o menino fazia.

_(Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...)_

Na recepção todos ainda enrolavam pra ir embora. Ficando a maioria de homens lá.

Chuny entra com os dois homens e vemos q o homem de costa é Neves.

A música abaixa dando pra ouvir Neves falar enquanto se aproximava bo balcão lentamente.

Neves – _Eu sou da Polícia Federal Brasileira e estou atrás de um dos senhores_.

A música volta a ocupar todo o áudio.

De volta pro Aeroporto de Guarulhos, as pessoas começam a ir em direção ao avião. Antes, tinham que passar pelo detector de metais e mostrar o passaporte. Na fila se encontrava Stephanie e Yousef. Quando chega a vez deles Yousef passa na frente. Stephanie dá uma olhada para as paredes de vidro. Não sabia quando veria aquelas terras novamente.

_(Heaven bent to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turned their heads embarassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed)_

Em Chicago, os Policias começam a falar e os homens começam a se olhar.

No aeroporto Stephanie passa pelo detector de metais. Vemos a menina de costas entregar seu passaporte. A câmera gira até pegar o funcionário do Aeroporto de costas e Stephanie esperando...A câmera se aproxima em direção ao passaporte para que possamos ler o nome da menina. Vemos uma foto antiga e embaixo uma assinatura em letra legível.

Stephanie Mello Kovac

A tela fica preta. Direção: Nalini! Roteiro: Nalini!

A cena final: Cena perfeita RaSam!

Promo episódio: Lithium.

Começa a música de Promo. Mostra Stephanie, e o nome no passaporte. Em Chicago vemos Abby virada pra de costas colocando o Joe e virando pro Luka.

Corta a cena e vemos o Luka já gritando:

Luka – _Eu não tenho filha nenhuma!!_

Aí vemos Kerry olhando feio pra Hellen e ela fala.

Kerry – _Hellen, fale comigo!_ (quase gritando tb)

Depois, na sala de hospital escura, Kerry está virada para a janela de costas pra Hellen olhando a noite. Um foco no rosto dela mostra uma face indignada.

NA PRÓXIMA QUINTA, ÀS 10 DA NOITE. NA NBC!


End file.
